Haunting Affection
by Fumiko Koizumi
Summary: mikan sakura teen idol.she wants to be rid of her fame to be able to be a normal highschooler. please read and reveiw.spoiler:mikan, natsume, hotaru , ruka love hate relationships.


Haunting Affection

summary: mikan sakura is known throughout world as a very talented singer and actress. Wanting to get away from conflicts in her life as a celebrity she turns to her forgotten life. What if she has more problems from her new than her old life?

P.O.V's:  
omniscient: the all-knowing. Has the bird's eye over view.  
First person: Is the "I" of the story. Narrators view.  
Third person multiple: multiple people's views some even unknown.  
(This is just a tid bit for some people's information on who this might be and just to add to your suspense)

Haunting Affection  
chapter 1

mikan's P.O.V.:  
have you ever wondered that maybe your life would be different if one simple event never happened? And what would have been? There is never a time that this question never pops into my head when I take each step towards something that could change my life forever.  
and as I look out this window from a thousand feet in the air in an airplane traveling in the clouds while many sleep I get a tap on my shoulder that brings me back from my thoughts.

"Mimi." It was a soft gentle voice of a female that sounded more drowsy and faint.  
"What are you doing up?" mikan had an emotionless face when she asked this.  
"I've been staring at you for a while. Do you have something on your mind?" a worried look came upon the other lady's face.

"Nothing. I'm just really excited for today to begin when I get off this wretched plane."  
"I forgot you were afraid of heights. Sorry Mimi. I should a scheduled a boat ride instead then."  
"no it's okay. Boat rides take way longer."  
"Okay then. Please go to sleep then Mimi. You'll need your rest sweetie."  
The lady smiled then put her head against mikan's shoulder and fell back asleep really quick.  
"Yes…mom" and with that she put her head against the window and had the noise of rushed air soothe her to that night she thought of how she became….who she was right then and there.  
Meanwhile, in Japan:

"temporarily, I would like you to not move for about a week or so " said an elderly man who was standing above a young girl who was lying on a bed.

"No! I don't know if you understand but I simply have to go back!" the frustrated girl had raven boy cut hair and violet eyes and was attempting to get up from the bed.

"I'm afraid not missy. Your body is not in the right condition for you to move." He had a sorrowful expression and he picked up his clip board and said once more "stay in bed miss. No one will benefit from you delinquent act to uncover what shouldn't be back out from the shadows ever again." With that he walked out of the black and purple styled room.

"I'd be damned if I stopped now. But he's right. I am in no condition to even move. But you bet your millions…. I will find out if it kills me"

back to Mikan:  
"come on mikan! Move that arm to the right more!" a man wearing an unbuttoned white polo and white slacks with brown leather shoes and had a camera above his brown eyes. Pointing at a tired Mikan. Who was wearing a red strapless dress that reached her knees. And she was holding a red ball in the air with her left hand but she then moved her arm more to the right as told.

"Yes Mr. Kukashi!" and the photographer took about 7 pictures and said "okay! We're finished! Thank you mikan Chan. It is true that you are a very talented girl."

"You're welcome but it's all the photographers work that makes the picture a work of I believe I don't deserve such praises from someone of your eminence. So thank you Mr. Kukashi!" and she gave a 1000 watt smile and Mr. Kukashi hugged her and said " aww mikan chann don't leaveee!your sooo cute!"  
"Mr.….ku…kas…hi…your….smothering…me..."  
"AH! Mr. Kukashi! Ur hurting my client!"As mikan's manager started to pry the photographer from the young teen.  
"Oh! My apologizes!"

"it's okay. It's sad but I am getting used to this situation happening. Thanks mom" she had a look of sadness and embarrassment.

"your welcome Mimi. Now lets go we still have another photo shoot to go to." And she rushed away to the door with mikan's hand in hers.  
"yes." And she followed behind her mother.  
soon they got to an expensive escalade and got in the car and drove to a high class modeling company and got out of the car and went in through glass doors.  
"ah! Mikan! We were just about to call you." Said a man  
with black clothes on and a head set.  
"oh I'm sorry. I just got done with my last photo shoot."  
"kk go to room A-14 for your photo shoot."  
"okay thank you" and she left for her next photo shoot with her mother barely keeping up.

mikan knocks on a black metal door and the door slams open and a hand reaches out and grabs her shoulders and pulls her in. "AIIII!" and she tries to jump out of the person's grasp but the person is fast and pulls her away to a room and it wasn't well lit in the room so she couldn't tell where she was going and what was around her.  
Then a door opens and she is thrown in. the lights are on and the room is very plush and has a lot of beauty products and a huge mirror with a open closet with many clothes bulging in it. And then two twins pop out of nowhere.  
Well not of mikan's knowledge and they said in very high pitched voices simultaneously " hello Mikan chan! We're your stylists for today!" and they each grabbed one of mikan's shoulders and pulled her towards a plush hot pink high risen chair and sat he down on it. Then they started applying only a little bit blush and light pink lip gloss and they said just "change into this the theme is a vampire wanting blood" and it was a red silk tank top and a dark blue mini skirt with some black high heels.  
They pushed her back off the chair gave her the simple but sexy outfit and they left the room.  
Mikan's P.O.V.  
"what a strange pair." But I do have to admit they were cute. One had her hair in one ponytail and her hair was blue and the other had hers in pony tails but her hair was a cute bubble gum pink. Both had black t-shirts and black skinny jeans with black high top converse. Very plain outfit but hey if they wore over the top stuff it would slow them down. AH! I have to change!  
(mikan changes and goes out the door)  
well…. Its…um…very…okay I have no words to describe but one… sexy. As I was going to continue my thoughts in dream land I was tapped shoulder. Then a deep gruff voice said " ahh Mikan Sakura. We've been waiting for you. Shall we start your session?" I turned toward the man and stared for a moment and said "what is your name photographer san?" the elderly man said " I am Mr. Jefferson.  
This man may be old but I assure you I always go to the best of my ability to make the photo the most stunning it can be. Please trust me Mikan Sakura." And he gave a heartwarming smile and you could see his devotion to his work. "yes thank you Mr. Jefferson. I trust you then."  
and I spun towards the set that had a bar with two really handsome men and said " how should I be posed?" "go with your natural feeling Mikan chan."  
" what they all say." And I put my hand around the bartender's neck and he leaned forward with the glass held in the air. And I told the other guy who I suppose is the fake bouncer to grab my hair but let it go loose in his fingers and he did as told but with a sad expression. The bartender had a confused expression. But Mikan had a seducing gaze at the man's neck. Then Mr. Jefferson took about ten to fifteen pictures then told me to change to another position.  
So I sat on the stool and leaned back on the counter with a shot glass near my mouth while the bartender was around my neck and his mouth near my neck. The fake bouncer had my arm out and had his lips against my other shoulder. Once again Mr. Jefferson took another round of pictures.  
However an audible clicking sound but a flash never came from the camera and you could see a wave of confusion go across everyone's faces. "hmm… it would seem my camera has gone broke down. I'm sorry mikan chan but I guess that's the end of our photo shoot good job!" and he got up from his position when he was taking pictures and shook my hand. "sorry about your camera Mr. Jefferson. its okay that we didn't get to finish but you got some at least. Thank you. Good bye Mr. Jefferson hope we work together again." "yes Good bye Mikan chan" and he walked off with his camera.  
"Oh! Thank you guys too. Wouldn't work out without you." And I bowed to the two handsome men.  
"your welcome." "bye"  
and the two men said goodbye back and walked away.  
"and all I have now is my music video with the rest of the girls….oh joy!" yeah sarcasm is there people. -_-  
"oh….i forgot…I think I overlooked my mom." Great now I have to search for that troublesome woman! And as I walk down the hallways re tracing my steps I see my mom hunched over on a black metal bench in the lobby with her hands supporting her head. I don't like the look of this. Here goes!

"Mama. What's the matter?" great I sound like a friggin 5 year old. She raised up at my voice and sat straight.  
"Oh. Mimi how did your photo shoot go?" Her face looked like she was in pain. "it went well .cut early because of the camera not working properly now why are you so gloomy mom?" well I want to know her reasons for being so sad.  
"oh I'll tell you when we get to our hotel suite. Okay?"  
she had such a sad expression. I really don't want to know what makes her sad.  
The world's most likely to overlook and get over is sad and I even get sad at things she would consider small. But I won't feel better and she won't either til I know. Sadly.  
"okay momma" and we left the lobby into our car rental and to the music video site.  
The set was a dark street that looked like it had rained. And there was mid evil lamp post. When I got out of the car many stylists rushed me into a room and put me in silver shiny booty shorts with a black sports bra and a matching silver shiny hoodie. And for accessory I had a few gold chains. Then they straightened my hair. And put no make-up but a simple tattoo outline of a star on the left side of my eye. And they had me put on black boot length high heels and then they all rushed me on the set. And positioned me at the back end of the dark street. Then an audible voice of the director said "okay Mikan! As we rehearsed back in Tokyo! Five. Four. Three. Two.!"  
I started to slowly walk down the street to the front and I stopped in the middle and I started to sing in sync with what I thought in my mind.  
popping my chest and moving the opposite direction. Then six girls in brown baggy pants with plain tight black shirts and black high heels came from behind me and copied my movements. Until a loud "CUT!" was heard and everyone stopped. Damn fart! " Mikan put your body more into it! Do you want it to be a success or a piece of crap! Now start over!" damn him. But I just went back to the same spot I started at and waited for the five four three two and well they never say one…. I wonder why? "okay from the top! FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO!"  
I walked back with a slight sway popped my collar and throwing two peace signs with my fingers and got to the middle and the six girls game back with me.  
( I sang with my legs moving back and forth. )

Yeah, this, I'm bring it bring it let-let's go

(I started to pop my lower back and moving my ankles in and out but when I reached change I moved my finger around like a tornado and did the opposite direction)

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change

Uh uh uh uh uh uh  
(my shoulders moved side to side while one leg was above my knee on the standing leg)

Change change change change change

(the six girls went behind me and three boys wearing black clothes around their mouths and spiky hair with almost the same clothes as the girls but they wore black tight shoes. Not high heels. And they came out from behind the girls while the girls went more in the background. And moved their arms like swirls around me and I went lower but progressed forward. But eventually I stood up and they moved closer around me. While I moved my arms in a smokey way.)  
Da ddok gateun geot malgo nareul wihan slogan

Da biseuthan saenggagdeul malgo nareul wihan logo

What you want? What you do. Tell me baby what you do

Eonjena nunchi boji malgo step step swagger

(I can change) amuri eoryeodo

(You can change) nuga mweora haedo

(We can change) modu nae mamdaero  
(then I popped my chest)

Pop pop pop ma collar

(Do it up) shingyeong sseuji malgo

(Take it on) modu haneul wiro

(Jumping up) do it do it do it better

(and I did what I did in the beginning of the song. Usual popping chest and ankle and lower back popping. -_- owwie~)

(Ch-ch-ch-change)

Boy boy boy saenggagdaero change

(Ch-ch-ch-change)

Girls girls girls nareul ddara change

(Modu da change) modu da change

(Modeun geol change) modeun geol change

(Ijeneun change) ijeneun change

I'm gonna change change change change change

(then the rapper also known as my cousin! Ruka Nogi appeared on a leather chair leaning forward and rapped with my song)  
1, 2, 3 Hah

Let's get let's get let's movin'

(then mee~)  
Let's get let's get let's started  
(then cuzzy rukaaa)  
You you you you you ready?  
(and last but not least me)  
Yeah~ we just burn it!  
(now for his rapping solo)  
Jakkuman shigani ga gwaenhan geokjeongman neureoga wae nan

Ireohge jinaetneunji ppeonhan maldeulman neureonwa all night

(bye bye ruka!)

Gomin gomin ije geumanhae

Wae iri wae iri pihagimanhae

Deoneun deoneun sogiji malgo

Show me what you got

(I can change) ajigeun mollado

(You can change) nuga nal magado

(We can change) modu nae meotdaero

Pop pop pop ma collar

(Do it up) nunchiboji malgo

(Take it on) modu soneul wiro

(Jumping up) do it do it do it better

(Ch-ch-ch-change)

Boy boy boy saenggagdaero change

(Ch-ch-ch-change)

Girls girls girls nareul ddara change

(Modu da change) modu da change

(Modeun geol change) modeun geol change

(Ijeneun change) ijeneun change

I'm gonna change change change change change

Naneun dalla hana hana

Weonhaneun geol naega naega change

Jigeum buteo I can change

Ijebuteo you can change

Modeun geol da we can change change change

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change

Uh uh uh uh uh uh

(Ch-ch-ch-change)

Boy boy boy saenggagdaero

(Ch-ch-ch-change)

Girls girls girls nareul ddara change

(Modu da change) modu da change

(Modeun geol change) modeun geol change

(Ijeneun change) ijeneun change

I'm gonna change change change change change

* * *

"CUT! Finish! PRINT!"  
"*sigh* I'm done! Oh where did ruka go?"

"thank you mikan chan! U worked so hard! The video will be publicized next week on Monday! Though we worked on a very tight budget you made it seem like a million bucks! Mikan chan bye!"  
"thank you director! Bye!"  
aah! Oh its my phone! I forgot it was on vibration!  
Mikan's side of the phone line:  
"hello?"  
"oh ruka!"

"no its okay."  
"hahaha"  
"maybe"

"ok bye!"

"love you too!"

Well wasn't that the quickest phone conversation ever! But still I know ruka is a very busy man and I'm happy he still likes to make music videos with me.  
hmmm now where did mom run off to now!  
damn!  
oh! Shes waiting at the car still!  
ahhhh~my legs hurrttt! Stupid belly popping dance moves! Yayy~ I'm here mom is here now we can leaveee!  
I hate it when I open the car and it creaks. Like right now. B| "hi mom! Music video is officially over! We can go to our hotel suite now!"

"hi Mimi well it was a very low budget video I'm not surprised it was here in the USA than somewhere else like paris or India. Let's go now. Then" "that's true but it was

still worth the trip." And mom started the car and we headed towards the great wolf lodge. My chose of course! xD and we immediately got out of the car and to the 6th floor to room 674. And it had the feel of an apartment. But it was really homey still.i plopped on my bed and was about to doze off when I remembered my mom was supposed to tell me something. I got up and went to my mom's room next door. Knocked then walked in to find her kneeling on the floor cyring silently but you could tell from her shaking and small whimpers.

"mom!" I ran towards her and knelt to her heighth and held her shoulders from shaking.  
"whats wrong!" I was scared. Not because my mom was crying but because of the reason she was crying. Not that I don't care about her but still.

"m..….my dad….he died!" and more tears fell. But from mikan….only one tear at a time fell until they flowed uncontrollably. "your jokin mom….please….please tell me…that this is just some cruel joke…payback from when I made you wait…please mom…."

"ITS NOT A JOKE!" my mom…she wasn't lying…joking…my grandpa died…

"mom…I'm sorry….my tears won't stop flowing…yet… I shouldn't cry…he wouldn't want us to…." I stood up and walked out of her room and said "mom lets go back tomorrow. And please stop crying. It won't do anyone good." And the door closed silently behind me. But I could still hear her crying. Don't cry momma. I hate tears the most.  
We can be happy living a normal life back in japan.

* * *

okay tell me how this one was! last one was a piece of poo! i'll imrpove that one shadow lovinnnngg~~~ yeah i really want to know what you think. i'm still yound but still. i think my vocabulary is good? right? any mispellings? any bad punctuation? bad grammar?

please tell. it would help. and comment and tell me if i should continue shadow loving or even really begin the first you till next time this girly is gonna be waitin for you. ^_^ the bunny girl is out! peace!


End file.
